


Studying

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, some fluff to get us through the coming angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: I just want my crisana cuddle clip. Set after Cris and Joana make up, but before Lucas' attack.





	Studying

“No, mum, we don’t need snacks.”

Cris closed the door behind her mother, leaning against it. 

She looked over at Joana, pressing her lips together to stop herself from laughing at the sight of Joana sitting on her bed grinning at her.

That had been close.

“Come back here, guapa” Joana whispered.

Cris crossed the room, collapsing onto her back on the bed next to Joana. Thank god their books were still spread out on her bed, thank god they hadn’t knocked them off when they’d given up trying to study and pursued other much more fun activities.

Joana reached out, brushing a lock of hair out of Cris’ face. “Do you want to watch a movie?” She paused, and Cris looked up to see her smirking. “We could watch Blue Is The Warmest Colour.”

Cris laughed softly, turning over onto her stomach. “We could do that, yes.”

Joana grinned. “Do you have a better idea?” 

Cris shrugged, biting her lip. “Perhaps.”

“Hmm, perhaps?”

Cris made a sound of agreement, leaning closer to Joana. Joana leaned forward as well, her nose brushing with Cris’. Joana brought one hand up to rest on the side of Cris’ face, stroking her cheek with her thumb before leaning it to press their lips together.

Cris smiled against Joana’s lips, a reflex reaction she couldn’t seem to stop. She just loved kissing Joana. 

She hadn’t known it could be like this. It felt bad to say she hadn’t truly cared about anyone she’d kissed before, but that’s what it felt like. It felt like kissing Joana had given kisses meaning. 

Eventually, Cris’ need for air proved more important than her need to kiss Joana forever. Unfortunately. 

Cris rolled over onto her back, beaming at Joana. 

Ugh, she was stupidly happy. Lovesick, even. She’d turned into someone she used to make fun of and she didn’t even care. 

Joana moved closer to Cris again, throwing an arm over Cris’ stomach and burying her face in Cris’ shoulder. 

Cris rolled over on to her side, pulling Joana’s arm with her so they ended up spooning. 

She used to hate spooning; or rather the idea of it, because she’d never really done it before. 

Turns out spooning’s great.

They lay like that for a while, cuddled up together. Cris was beginning to doze off when Joana pressed a kiss to her jaw, jolting her firmly awake. Joana chuckled at Cris’ response, pressing more kisses to her face. “No sleeping.”

Cris wrinkled her nose at Joana. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Joana laughed. 

Cris sighed, feigning annoyance. “We were meant to be studying, you’re such a distraction.” She untangled herself from Joana and moved so she was lying on her back again, looking up at Joana.

“I’m studying you” Joana responded, reaching out her hand. Joana traced her finger down Cris’ face, from her forehead to her chin, before moving it to to trace Cris’ lips. Cris pouted her lips, eliciting a giggle from Joana in response.

Cris hadn’t ever really heard Joana giggle before. Warmth spread through her chest at the sound, and she decided it was one of her favourites. 

Joana leant down, her lips meeting Cris’ for yet another kiss. Cris wasn’t sure how much of their time they’d spent kissing instead of studying, but she was unwilling to consider any of their time unproductive. 

A thud outside, sounding much too close to her door for comfort, made Cris bolt upright. The warmth caused by Joana’s presence vanished, replaced by cold fear. 

There was silence for a few seconds before Joana softly spoke. “I think we’re okay.” 

Cris managed to force out a laugh. “Yeah.”

She reached for her laptop, suddenly remembering the homework they’d long ago forgotten.

“Come back here, Guapa.”

One close call had been enough for the day, let alone two, and Cris wasn’t sure her heart could recover from a third.

“No, study time. I’ve gotten a B now. I have a new reputation to uphold.”

Cris moved to the floor, sitting with her back against the bed and her laptop open on her crossed legs. 

She heard shuffling behind her, then Joana’s head appeared next to her shoulder. 

Cris turned her head to the side, her eyes looking down at Joana’s clips for a second without her control. 

Joana rolled over onto her back, her face upside down next to Cris’. 

“We can study.” Joana’s tone was soothing, and Cris knew there was no hiding the fact that she’d been spooked. 

Unable to help herself, Cris leaned in and planted a kiss on Joana’s cheek. Joana turned to the side, wordlessly asking for one last kiss. Cris complied, quickly pulling away and giggling at the awkwardness of kissing someone who was upside down. 

Cris tried to tone down the broad grin on her face, knowing that it was somewhat of a lost cause. She turned back to her laptop, trying to focus her attention on the homework.


End file.
